


The First Time

by onlyapapermoon



Category: Glee
Genre: Bugcock, Drabble, Drunk Sex, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, M/M, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyapapermoon/pseuds/onlyapapermoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine discover each others' bodies for the first time. (Heed the warnings, please!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

It was probably a bad idea to lose his virginity while drunk, but Kurt was feeling too hazy to care. He felt hot all over, the cool spring air whispering through the cracked window and skimming against his overheated skin. If he were more lucid, he thought he would hear the chorus of spring night animals from outside, but his hearing was taken up by Blaine's ragged breaths and half-coherent reassurances, a nervous stream of "I got this, don't worry, just stay like - okay, I'm going to-"  
  
Kurt resisted the temptation to drop his spinning head back against the pillows and stared ahead at Blaine instead, taking in his flushed features in the dim glow from streetlamps outside. His hair was tousled and sticking to his forehead and his eyes were hidden in the room's shadows, but when he lifted them to Kurt's - he looked overwhelmed, and Kurt had almost forgotten it was Blaine's first time too - they were so dark and full of something Kurt was nearly scared to name that it took a few moments for Kurt to remember how to breathe. "I'm ready," he pushed past lips that felt clumsy from drink and hours of kissing.  
  
Blaine nodded and withdrew his hand, and Kurt shuddered at the feel of fingers leaving his body. As Blaine's voice continued to wash over him, Kurt laid back and allowed himself to stare at the ceiling. There were strips of light migrating across it as a car drove down the street, and Kurt followed their movement with half his muddled attention, the rest fixed on the tiny sound of a zipper underlying Blaine's murmuring. There was a wet sound, Blaine groaned as he lubed himself, and Kurt felt his thighs falling further apart without conscious thought.  
  
And then Blaine was arranging himself between Kurt's legs, and Kurt couldn't look anywhere but into his boyfriend's eyes as Blaine leaned over him, one hand beside Kurt's head and the other lining himself up.  
  
There was a brush of something hot against him, and Kurt had a sudden lucid moment of realization, but when he shivered, it was _Blaine_ above him, and it was _Blaine_ leaning down to kiss him, breathing "I love you I love you I love you" against his lips before kissing him again, and Kurt relaxed, letting Blaine push forward and against and _in_.  
  
Kurt gasped and Blaine moaned into his mouth, shaking. "Oh God," Blaine was saying now, but Kurt was too focused on the feeling of being stretched and full inside, the heat joining him with Blaine until it felt like they were going to fuse, like Kurt could just melt at any second if it weren't for the pressure and pull grounding him, binding him. Blaine moved a little more and there was suddenly even more inside, and then a little more, until Blaine stopped completely, collapsing down with his elbows on either side of Kurt. "I'm - let me know when you're ready for me to - to move, God, Kurt - I knew - I thought it would be good, I didn't expect it wouldn't - I just-"  
  
Kurt let the sound continue to pass over him, aware of every inch of slick skin trembling against his, the sheets tangled and twisted under him, the sound of a door slamming down the street, the pleasant buzz of the night. And Blaine, Blaine around him and filling him and wriggling inside and - Kurt blinked. Blaine seemed to notice his sudden tension and dropped down to kiss him again, hot and open-mouthed, but Kurt couldn't help noticing the sensation brushing against him from the inside, softly ticking and squirming around the smooth hard press he'd expected.  
  
"Um. Blaine?" he was able to say.  
  
Blaine pulled away, looking alarmed. "Is everything okay? Am I - I'm not hurting you, am I, I checked and I know I'm significantly above average, but that shouldn't be a problem, should it?"  
  
"That's not-" it was hard for Kurt to sort through and find the words he wanted, but he shifted his hips and along with the shift of Blaine inside him, there was a feeling of something _writhing_ and thin and tickling, and Kurt heard himself whimper in terror.  
  
Blaine looked relieved. "Oh, good," he sighed, and leaned in to kiss Kurt again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of sorry, guys.


End file.
